Misfit Menagerie
Overview The term "Misfit Menagerie" is often used to describe the loose faction of dragons residing in an underground city near the Cairnstone Rest of Dragonhome.It is led by the headstrong Mirror, Izilth, and her kindhearted mate, Athyg. Location The Menagerie is located in an underground city between the Cairnstone Rest and the shoreline of Sorneith. The clan worked together to rebuild the city, which had been abandoned long ago by its former residents. It boasts a tunnel near the surface with a sunroof carved into the ceiling, allowing for a garden beneath the ground. Tunnels deep below the city house the clan's extensive archives, which hold the clan's history and census results as well as copies of the entire history of dragonkind. One of the few indicators of the lair's existence is an alcove carved out of a massive boulder, which acts as the alchemist Kyser's workshop. History Originally born in the Wind Flight, Izilth left her pack in youthful rebellion against tradition. She returned to her birth Flight, only to find a Guardian named Athyg waiting for her there. He claimed she was the Charge he had been searching for and insisted on staying with her. Izilth reluctantly relented and they started a small clan together, known at first as Breezeborn. Breezeborn began taking in dragons from across Sorneith who were seeking refuge. Not long after the clan's conception, Athyg confessed his love to Izilth and the two became mates. Their first nest together bore three potential heirs, though only one son, Xivos, stayed with the clan. As Breezeborn grew, so too did its influence. Eventually, Izilth's original pack took notice. They met with her privately and threatened war if she didn't leave their territory. She was prepared to fight for her home, but Athyg convinced her to protect the clan by giving in to their demands. The clan wandered for some time before coming across an abandoned city in Dragonhome. Now far enough away from the pack's territory, Izilth finally allowed the clan to set up a new home. The city required extensive repairs, but the clan worked together to make it their own. Once the work was done, Izilth named the place 'Ravenguard' in honor of the refuge it had become. In its new home, Breezeborn saw a sudden influx of exiles from other Flights. Noticing this, the locals began to refer to the strange clan as the 'Misfit Menagerie', citing its seemingly nonsensical composition and unusual members. Izilth took the name on in stride and even began referring to her clan as 'the Menagerie' herself. Ever since the move, the Menagerie has thrived and plans to continue its growth. Izilth seeks to lead and protect her clan until a ripe old age, upon which she will retire alongside her beloved mate. Notable Members * Izilth - The clan's leader and matriarch. She is known to have a stubborn streak and tough exterior, but also has a soft spot for abandoned hatchlings. * Athyg - The clan's second-in-command and patriarch. He is known to be a big pushover who cannot help but to reach out to those in need. * Kadyn - The clan's advisor. His level-headed, calm nature is considered strange among his fellow Spirals, but he has proven himself trustworthy to the clan. Although he is not the clan's oldest member, he has been with it the longest. * Meilichios - The clan's head guard. He takes his duties seriously and regards all newcomers with suspicion. Usually found stationed at the lair's entrance, it is rumored that he never sleeps. * Kyser - The clan's alchemist. Known to be haughty and condescending, he lives apart from most of the clan. He is also a notorious insomniac and works well into the night. Rumors state that his smokey wings and fins were caused by dabbling in fire magic. * Cyrenth - One of the clan's Coliseum fighters. Crippled and half-blinded by a strange and powerful disease, he has beaten the odds more than once. He now uses the Coliseum as a way to rehabilitate himself. * Fruren - One of the clan's Coliseum fighters. Once a personal guard of a distant land's queen, he fled with her to Sorneith after her exile. Although he has become a guard for the entire clan, he is also an active member of a Coliseum team. * Extremis - One of the clan's Coliseum fighters. He was forced to join a Coliseum team as an attempt to reduce his frequent dangerous outings. While he enjoys fighting, he still wishes there was more excitement in Dragonhome. Current Ambassadors * Shimo - The clan's Ice ambassador. With wings made of ice, it is a miracle she is able to survive in Dragonhome's arid climate. However, she manages it with sheer willpower and a mastery of ice magic. * Stormweaver - The clan's Lightning ambassador. He is the last of the stormweavers, a powerful union of lightning, water, and wind magic. He remembers very little of his past and has taken his old title as his name. * Limper - The clan's Shadow ambassador. Created by the Shadowbinder herself to aid a struggling Shadow clan, he was rejected and chased off by its paranoid members. He found himself at the Menagerie's doorstep and repurposed himself as its ambassador. Contrary to his name, he does not have a limp. * Nuza - The clan's Plague ambassador. After escaping from traditional pack life, she sought refuge among the Menagerie's ranks. She aids the clan with hunting in addition to her ambassador duties. * Ayrveth - The clan's Wind ambassador. Due to her gentle and carefree nature, her peers were shocked when she volunteered to become an ambassador. However, she thrives in her role and takes great pleasure in giving the clan's old home a voice in its decisions. * Jakodos - The clan's Water ambassador. His gruff attitude and curt manner of speech are unbefitting a Water dragon, but his talent with visions and soothsaying indicate otherwise. However, he does not like to share what he sees and doesn't let them guide his actions. Category:Earth Category:Venerable Lair